The term near field communication (NFC) refers to a type of communication that involves minute wireless data transfers between devices over limited distances. The technology is rooted in radio-frequency identification technology (RFID). NFC does not refer to a single communication specification as numerous incompatible platforms have been developed in the NFC space. These specifications include those developed by ISO/IEC, the NFC Forum, the GSMA Group, the EMV Company, and others. Furthermore, each NFC platform can include multiple modes of communication that are each individually practiced by separate devices. For example, one device could execute the NFC Forum Reader/Writer mode but not the NFC Forum Peer-to-Peer mode. The resulting technology landscape can be confusing to people who expect a device that engages in NFC communication to be able to communicate with any other device that uses NFC. However, this is not the case, and enabling a device to be interoperable with two different NFC platforms can be technically challenging.